1. Field of Invention
The technical domain of the invention is that of guide systems for a recoiling mass of a gun relative to its cradle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that when guns are fired they recoil relative to the cradle on which they are mounted. This mounting arrangement is found in a trunnion-mounted gun or in a field gun. The recoiling mass is composed of the gun plus the breech ring. This mass is slidably mounted relative to the cradle and braked by hydraulic brakes for example. In this case, the cradle has two slides and the recoiling mass is attached to a carrier equipped with sliders that slide relative to the slides. Systems are known wherein the carrier/slide link is provided by a carrier""s slider fastened to the cradle""s slide with a pin for sliding in a groove of the carrier. In this configuration, the lateral play between the carrier and the two slides of the cradle is uncontrolled and, moreover, increases with wear.
The goal of the invention is to remedy this drawback by proposing a new guide system for a recoiling mass relative to slides for eliminating and zeroing the lateral play between the slides and the carrier.
The invention relates to a guide system for the recoiling mass of a gun relative to its cradle, the recoiling mass being equipped with a carrier that slides relative to sliders attached to two lateral slides, characterized in that the carrier is provided with a rail incorporating a groove in which the slider is disposed. The groove is provided with a shape preventing the slider from being extracted from it. Each slider is attached to a support fastened to each slide.
According to a first feature, the slider has two pairs of faces, each pair forming a V such that the two V""s are opposite each other and are slidably received in the groove. Thus, the groove has a shape matching the shape of the slider but inverted thereto such that the grooves, having two pairs of matching faces each form an inverted V with the two V""s being opposite each other for receiving the respective sliders.
Advantageously, the gap separating the slider and the slide is adjustable and the support of the slider is screwed to the slide by a nut screwed onto the support and held by a lock washer enabling the play between the slider and the slide to be adjusted by screwing.
Preferably, the slider is made of bronze, is substantially parallelepipedic in shape and has a rear bevel to facilitate placement of the recoiling mass on the slides.
According to another feature, the slider has a substantially rectangular orifice and a counterbore also rectangular in shape. The orifice and the counterbore having the same widths and the centers of their lengths being the same.
According to another feature, the support has a cylindrical shaft provided with a threaded design to receive a nut and a notch designed to lock the washer rotationally.
Advantageously, the support has two cylindrical faces tangentially truncated by two flats, designed to fit on the inside of the counterbore and the orifice.
According to another feature, the slide has a bore designed to receive the cylindrical shaft of the support and a longitudinal groove disposed opposite the flats of the cylindrical face of the support providing play between the flats and the slide.
Advantageously, the support can oscillate around the shaft relative to the slide, the fit between the bore of the slide and the shaft of the slider support being a sliding fit.
An advantage of the invention is that the lateral positioning of the carrier relative to the slides is entirely under control. As a result, the recoiling mass returns exactly to the firing position with each shot.
Another advantage is that the system adjusts for the play introduced by wear.
Another advantage is the absence of deformation by spreading of the slides.
Another advantage is that the wear on the sliders is uniform.
Another advantage is that the system allows the carrier to deform during firing.
Other features, details, and advantages of the invention will emerge more clearly from reading the description of the embodiments hereinbelow with reference to the drawings.